Witch Hunter Wiki
Welcome to the Witch Hunter Wiki Learn tons about the world of Sevenpeaks and beyond. Learn everything about your favourite characters. What is Witch Hunter? Witch Hunter is a series of dramatized audiobooks and novels written by Belgian author Domien De Groot. The stories focus on the character of Ludlov, the titular Witch Hunter. The adventures of Ludlov take place in an era reminiscent of the early Renaissance in central Europe, but in a fictional universe. In terms of genre, Witch Hunter ''can be classified as a combination of Dark Fantasy, Epic Fantasy and Heroic Fantasy. There are two ''Witch Hunter ''series running side-by-side: ''The Legacy of Sevenpeaks and Witch Hunter Tales. The Legacy of Sevenpeaks is to become a trilogy that will tell an epic tale that will change the face of the earth. Witch Hunter Tales ''is to be a series of shorter, smaller-scaled adventures that focus on one aspect of the setting. Currently, the first part of ''The Legacy of Sevenpeaks ''and the first ''Witch Hunter Tale ''have been published. * ''The Legacy of Sevenpeaks : Book One: Witch Hunter ''(2016) * ''The Beast of the Western Wilds: A Witch Hunter Tale ''(2017) The ''Witch Hunter dramatized audiobooks are produced by Audio Epics and can be listened to on the YouTube channel of the same name. They can also be purchased as high-quality audio downloads on Bandcamp and on CD via the Audio Epics website. The novels are also available via Amazon. The Legacy of Sevenpeaks The Legacy of Sevenpeaks ''tells the tale of the end of one era and the beginning of another. It is planned as a trilogy. The first book, ''Witch Hunter, was released in 2016. The second book, The Word of Wolfen, is currently in development. Nothing is known yet about the third book. Book 1: Witch Hunter When the city of Sevenpeaks is overtaken by fear and death, all magic users are blamed for this turmoil. In an attempt to save the city, the Grand General enforces the Magicide Act which commands the Witch Hunter Order to kill all magic users, no exceptions. Ludlov suspects that Samina, a young witch, has more information on The Black Sickle, the evil cult that killed his wife. After a visit to the dungeon where she’s imprisoned before her execution, Ludlov is torn between giving up on his plan for revenge or giving up his reputation. Witch Hunter Tales The Witch Hunter Tales ''series is planned as a collection of standalone adventures set in the world of ''Witch Hunter. Most of these stories are planned to focus on the main character of Ludlov, though some will also delve deeper into the history of the setting and take place in eras long before Ludlov's birth. Currently, one story in the Witch Hunter Tales ''series has been released, called ''The Beast of the Western Wilds. The Beast of the Western Wilds In this adventure, Ludlov the Witch Hunter travels to the edges of the civilised world to hunt down a mysterious creature that has been terrorising a small town. Upon his arrival, the Witch Hunter is thrown into a plot involving kidnapping, dark family secrets and the most disturbing adversary he has ever encountered... Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse